


Murderer

by WarmMugOfTea



Series: Wfc Jetfire AUs because I'm salty [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jetfire and Skyfire are twins AU, Other, Skyfire does not appear in this fic but is heavily mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmMugOfTea/pseuds/WarmMugOfTea
Summary: Jetfire's loyalty in the Decepticons started wavering when they let scum join.
Series: Wfc Jetfire AUs because I'm salty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905922
Kudos: 5





	Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by overlordraax's Skyfire and Jetfire are twins AU.

Jetfire couldn't understand why Megatron let him _him_ join. The despicable flyer who murdered his twin. Jetfire joined the Decepticons because they demanded justice for the corrupt goverment that oppressed and lied to the, a government that let his twin's killer go free. What justice could they serve if they let that same killer in their ranks.

It all began when the Academy told him of his twin's demise  
"Crashed in an ice storm" Nonsense!  
Skyfire was a shuttle, a simple blizzard couldn't of taken him down. In point of fact the his research partner should of succumbed to the blizzard not a mech who was built to withstand meteorites. The seeker must of killed his twin and left the icy planet thinking that he if he harped his lies long enough others would believe him. He still feels the effects of his of the bond being the pain of being killed. When he confronted seeker he was almost amused at how committed he was to his facade of innocence even swearing on his own spark. As if that thing had a spark to begin with.  
He saw Megatron's revolution as a chance to avenge Skyfire's death. The piece of scrap stole another thing from him when he joined the Decepticons with him, though luck was on his side for now he commanded the air force and the jet with it. If he couldn't kill the seeker he would make his life miserable. As the war dragged on Megatron started stray from his original ideals in favor of ending it quicker and Skyfire's murderer become insolent his faith in the cause faltered. When Shockwave planned to use the Allspark to brainwash the opposing side he began losing hope that there would be retribution. When his leader praised the repulsive flyer he questioned his allegiance. Megatron murdering Ultra Magnus callously was the final provocation. Although he apologized the regret when he killed the Scum's trinemate and defected was that he couldn't take the other out.  
He may of had to prove himself but now that he with the Autobots he could serve justice himself, it may take time but didn't they say that revenge was best served cold?

**Author's Note:**

> There will also be a fic based on meteorcrab's post on WFC Skyfire/Jetfire actually being their SG counterpart


End file.
